bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 301.e Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Philosopher's Stone! (Part 5)
Plot Nonny Pirrucello is an average bespectacled 11 year old boy who has lived with the Mitchell family ever since his parents died in a car crash. For some reason the family has always mistreated him. On his 11th birthday a giant man named Mr. Langoustine hands him a letter telling him that he has been accepted as a student at the Bubblewarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Nonny learns that his parents were wizards and were killed by an evil wizard Rotten Tomato, a truth that was hidden from him all these years. He embarks for his new life as a student, gathering two good friends Gil Gordon and Molly Gentilella along the way. They soon learn that something very valuable is hidden somewhere inside the school and Rotten Tomato is very anxious to lay his hands on it. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ronald Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Severus Snape) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *Mrs. Grouper as (Professor Minerval McGonagall) *Mr. Grouper as (Professor Albus Dumbledore) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Mr. Mitchell as (Vernon Dursley) *Mrs. Mitchell as (Petunia Dursley) *Goby as (Neville Longbottom) *Pronto as (Filius Flitwick) *Crabs as (Bank Goblins) *Mrs. Gordon as (Molly Weasley) *Micheal as (Dudley Dursley) *Mr. Shapero as (Oliver Wood) *The Big Bad Wolf as (Nearly Headless Nick) *Dr. Clark as (Mr. Ollivander) *Weather Weasel as (Quirinus Quirrell) *Crabs, Lobsters, Snails as (Other Characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy *Rating: PG for little violence, some cursing, and many scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2001 movie "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone." You can read about on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular and fanon characters in this story. Story Start of Part 5. (Scene: Middle Courtyard) (Nonny and Gil are walking through crowded halls. The Big Bad Wolf and a lady ghost float by.) Big Bad Wolf: Have you heard? Nonny Pirruccello's the new Gryffindor Seeker. I always knew he'd do well. Gil: Seeker? But first years never make their house teams! You must be the youngest Quidditch player in... Nonny: A century, according to Mrs. Grouper. (Pablo and Brett approach and walk along with Gil and Nonny.) Pablo: Hey, well done, Nonny, Shapero's just told us! Gil: Pablo and Brett are on the team, too. Beaters. Brett: Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises, of course. Rough game, Quidditch. Pablo: Brutal. But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally... (They break off from Nonny and Gil, who walk across a courtyard.) Brett: But they'll turn up in a month or two! Gil: Oh, go on, Nonny, Quidditch is great. Best game there is! And you'll be great, too! (Molly jumps up from her work and comes to join them.) Nonny: But I've never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself? Molly: You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood. (Scene: Trophy Room) (The three approach a trophy case. Molly points at a plaque of Quidditch players. One lists Nonny's father as a Seeker.) Gil: Whoa. Nonny, you never told me your father was a Seeker, too. Nonny: I-I didn't know. (Scene: Grand Staircase) (The three are walking up a staircase. A railing pulls in... Molly looks, but continues walking.) Gil: I'm telling you, it's spooky. She knows more about you than you do. Nonny: Who doesn't? (The staircase shudders and begins to move. The three grab the railings.) Gil: Ahh! (Molly gasps.) Nonny: What's happening? Molly: The staircases change, remember? (The staircase stops, in a new place. Nonny taps Gil.) Nonny: Let's go this way. Gil: Before the staircase moves again. (Scene: 3rd Floor) (They all open a door and walk into a spooky, dark room.) Nonny: Does anyone feel like... we shouldn't be here? Molly: We're not supposed to be here. This is the 3rd floor. It's forbidden. (Suddenly, a flame lights on a tall stone support. At that moment, the caretaker's cat comes running in and meows. The group jumps.) Nonny: Let's go. (The cat meows.) Gil: It's the Marching Bandit's cat! Nonny: Run! (The group runs. Flames are lit as they go. They get to the end of the corridor, to a door. Nonny grabs the handle, but it's locked.) Nonny: It's locked! Gil: That's it, we're done for! Molly: Oh, move over! (Molly pushes through and pulls out her wand.) Molly: Alohomora. (The door opens.) Molly: Get in. (Scene: Derp Dragon's Room) (They bustle in.) Gil: Alohomora? Molly: Standard book of spells, Chapter 7. (Scene: 3rd Floor) (The Marching Bandit appears at the start of the corridor with a light. Bubble Kitty looks at him.) Marching Bandit: Anyone here, my sweet? (Bubble Kitty meows.) Marching Bandit: Come on. (The Marching Bandit and Bubble Kitty exit.) (Scene: Derp Dragon's Room) Molly: The Marching Bandit is gone. Gil: Probably thinks this door's locked. Molly: It was locked. Nonny: And for good reason. (Gil and Molly turn to stand with Nonny. There is a massively huge dragon sleeping in front of them. The dragon begins to wake. It growls, yawns, and growls more... noticing the intruders.) All: Ahhhhhhh! (The three bolt, running out of the door. They turn quickly to shut the door and battle against the dog. They get the door shut and run.) (Scene: Gryffindor Common Room.) (They are breathless.) Gil: What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school. Molly: You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on? Gil: I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its head. (They begin to climb the stairs to the dorms.) Molly: It was standing on a trap door. Which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something. Nonny: Guarding something? Molly: That's right. Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed... or worse, expelled! (Molly turns and leaves, shutting the door to her dorms.) Gil: She needs to sort out her priorities! (Nonny nods.) (Scene: Training Grounds) (Mr. Shapero and Nonny appear, carrying a trunk. They put it down.) Mr. Shapero: Quidditch is easy enough to understand. Each time has seven players, 3 chasers, 2 beaters, 1 keeper and a seeker that's you. There are three kinds of balls. (Mr. Shapero picks up a red one.) Mr. Shapero: This one's called the Quaffle. Now, the chasers handle the Quaffle and try to put it through one of those three hoops. (Mr. Shapero points to a faraway Quidditch pitch.) Mr. Shapero: The keeper, that's me, defends the hoops. (Mr. Shapero throws the ball to Nonny.) Mr. Shapero: With me so far? (Nonny throws the ball back.) Nonny: I think so. What are those? (Nonny points to two squirming chained down balls.) Mr. Shapero: ... You better take this. (Mr. Shapero hands Nonny a small bat. He bends down and releases one ball. With an angry growl, it flies off into the air. The two boys watch it.) Mr. Shapero: Careful now, it's comin' back. (The balls comes whizzing down, and Nonny cracks at it with the bat. The ball soars off through a statue.) Mr. Shapero: Eh, not bad, Pirruccello, you'd make a fair beater... Uh-oh. (The ball zooms down, and Mr. Shapero grabs it, wriggling to get it back in the box. He succeeds and is out of breath.) Mr. Shapero: Bludger. Nasty little buggers. But the only ball I want you to worry about is this... the Golden Snitch. (Mr. Shapero hands Nonny a walnut sized golden ball.) Nonny: I like this ball. Mr. Shapero: Ah, you like it now. Just wait. It's wicked fast and damn near impossible to see. Nonny: What do I do with it? Mr. Shapero: You catch it... before the other team's seeker. You catch this, the game is over. You catch this, Pirruccello, and we win. (The ball flutters out two delicate wings and jumps into the air. Nonny keeps an eye on it.) Nonny: Whoa. (Scene: Charms Classroom) (It was Charms Class. The teacher is very short and is standing on a bunch of books.) Pronto: One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers? (Molly raises hers.) Pronto: Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone. All: The swish and flick. Pronto: Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then. Tobias: Wingardium Levio-saaa. (They all practice.) Gil: Wingardrium Leviosar. (Gil whacks with his wand numerous times.) Molly: Stop, stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Leviosa, not Leviosar. Gil: You do it then if you're so clever. Go on, go on. (Molly straightens up and swishes her wand. She says the spell crisply.) Molly: Wingardium Leviosa. (The feather glows and lifts up. Gil puts his head on his books dejectedly.) Pronto: Oh, well done! See here, everyone! Ms. Gentilella's done it! Oh, splendid! (Dean begins swishing at his feather.) Dean: Wingard Levosa. Wingard Levosa. (Pronto speaks to Molly.) Pronto: Well done, dear. (Dean's father explodes. Pronto gasps.) Pronto: Whooaaa! Ooh. Nonny: I think we're going to need another feather over here, Pronto. (Scene: Paved Grounds) (Goby, Nonny, Gil, and Dean are walking through a courtyard with other students all around.) Gil: It's Leviosa, not Leviosar. Honestly, she's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends! (Molly bustles past, sniffling.) Nonny: I think she heard you. (Scene: Great Hall) (It is Halloween. Everyone is eating candy, and Jack O'Lanterns are keeping the place lit. There is chatter.) Nonny: Where's Molly? Goby: Ashlie Shaskan said that she wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom. She said that she'd been in there all afternoon... crying. (Gil and Nonny exchange glances. Suddenly, the Weather Weasel comes flying into the room, screaming.) Weather Weasel: Troll! In the dungeon! T-Troolll in the dungeon! (The Weather Weasel stops and there is utter silence.) Weather Weasel: Thought you ought to know. (The Weather Weasel falls over in a dead faint. The room is silent, and then everyone freaks, screaming and running.) Mr. Grouper: Sillllleeennnnceeeee! (Everyone stops.) Mr. Grouper: Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons. Girl: Hufflepuff, this way! Boy: Stay together! (Mr. Grumpfish looks aghast, and he disappears through a doorway.) (Scene: Entrance Hall) (Hauntsworth is leading the house down a hall.) Hauntsworth: Gryffindors... keep up please. And stay alert! Nonny: How could a troll get in? Gil: Not by itself. Trolls are really stupid. Probably people playing jokes. (Suddenly, Nonny stops and pulls Gil aside.) Gil: What? Nonny: Molly! She doesn't know! (The two run off, down corridors.) (Scene: 1st Floor) (They start running down a hall when they stop, because there is a grunting noise. Harry pulls Ron into a doorway and a large, ugly troll thunks by into a room.) Nonny: He's going into the Girl's Bathroom! (Scene: Girl's Bathroom) (In the bathroom, Molly emerges from a stall, wiping her eyes. She stops when she sees something. The troll is standing there. Molly backs up, into the stall just as the troll raises its club and smashes the top part of the stalls. Molly screams. Nonny and Gil come bursting in.) Nonny: Molly, move! (The troll smashes the remaining stalls.) Molly: Help! Help! (The boys start throwing wood pieces at the troll.) Gil: Hey, pea brain! (Gil throws wood and hits the troll on the head. Molly escapes from the stalls to under a sink, but the troll sees her and goes to smash her. It cracks the sink and barely misses Molly. Nonny cringes.) Molly: Ahhh! Help! (Nonny gets out his wand. He runs forward and grabs the troll's club, and is lifted up.) Nonny: Whooa! Whoa, whoa! (He lands on the troll's head, and is hurled forward, then back, and his wand goes up the troll's nose.) Gil: Ew. (The troll snorts, and whips around.) Nonny: Whoa, whoa whoa! (The troll gets Nonny off its head and is holding him by one leg, upside down. It gears up its club and swipes at Nonny. He pulls himself up, then down. The troll swipes again.) Nonny: Do something! Gil: What? Nonny: Anything! Hurry up! (Gil grabs his wand. Under the sink, Molly waves her hand.) Molly: Swish and flick! Gil: Wingardium Leviosa! (The club is lifted out of the troll's hand and hovers above its head. The troll looks up, confused, just as the club comes crashing back down.) Gil: Cool. (It hits the troll's head and the troll wavers, then drops Nonny, who crawls away, and comes crashing down, hard. Molly approaches carefully.) Molly: Is it... dead? Nonny: I don't think so. Just knocked out. (He grabs his wand... which is covered in goo.) Nonny: Ew. Troll bogies. (Suddenly, Mrs. Grouper, Mr. Grumpfish, and the Weather Weasel come rushing in. They all gasp.) Mrs. Grouper: Oh! Oh, my goodness! E-Explain yourselves, both of you! Gil and Nonny: Well, what it is... Molly: It's my fault, Mrs. Grouper. (The teachers, and Gil and Nonny, gape.) Mrs. Grouper: Ms. Gentilella? Molly: I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Nonny and Gil hadn't come and found me... I'd probably be dead. Mrs. Grouper: Be that as it may... it was an extremely foolish thing to do. (Nonny looks at Mr. Grumpfish's leg... which has a large cut on it. Mr. Grumpfish notices and covers it up, glaring at Nonny.) Mrs. Grouper: I would have expected more rational behaviour on your part, Ms. Gentilella. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment. As for you two gentlemen I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points... will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck. (Mr. Grumpfish and Mrs. Grouper exit.) Weather Weasel: Perhaps you ought to go... M-might wake up... heh. (Gil, Nonny, and Molly exit. The troll roars.) Weather Weasel: Ahh! Hehe.... (Scene: Great Hall) (The gang are sitting, eating. Nonny is twirling his food on a fork.) Gil: Take a bit of toast, mate, go on. Molly: Gil's right, Nonny. You're gonna need your strength today. Nonny: I'm not hungry. (Mr. Grumpfish appears.) Mr. Grumpfish: Good luck today, Pirruccello. Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you... even if it is against Slytherin. (Mr. Grumpfish leaves, limping.) Nonny: That explains the blood. Molly: Blood? Nonny: Listen, last night, I'm guessing Mr. Grumpfish let the troll in as a diversion so he could try and get past that dragon. But, he got himself bitten, that's why he's limping. Molly: But why would anyone go near that dragon? Nonny: The day I was at Gringotts, Mr. Langoustine took something out of one of the vaults. He said it was Bubblewarts' business, very secret. Molly: So you're saying... Nonny: That's what the dragon's guarding. That's what Mr. Grumpfish wants. (An owl screeches. It is Hedwig. She is carrying a very large, long parcel. She drops it off.) Molly: Bit early for mail, isn't it? Nonny: But I-I never get mail. Gil: Let's open it. (They open it.) Nonny: It's a broomstick! Gil: Thats not just any broomstick, Gil. It's a Nimbus 2000! Nonny: But who...? (He sees Mrs. Grouper up at the head table, stroking Hedwig. She smiles and Nonny nods.) (Scene: Quidditch Tower) (The Gryffindor team are marching towards the starting gate. They reach it and stop, behind a closed double door.) Mr. Shapero: Scared, Nonny? Nonny: A little bit. Mr. Shapero: That's all right. I felt the same way before my first game. Nonny: What happened? Mr. Shapero: Er, I don't really remember. I took a bludger to the head 2 minutes in. Woke up in the hospital a week later. (Nonny gulps and looks straight ahead as the doors open.) (Scene: Quidditch Pitch) (They mount their brooms and zoom out onto the enormous pitch. There is cheering. The commentator is talking from a tower.) Corpitch: Hello, and welcome to Bubblewarts' first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor! (There are a lot of cheering. The Gryffindor students are cheering.) Goby: Gryffindor! (The players take their positions in the air in a circle. Nonny weaves in, highest amongst. He looks down.) Corpitch: The players take their positions as Madam Pilot steps out onto the field to begin the game. Pilot: Now, I want a nice clean game... from all of you. (The Pilot looks at Slytherin. She kicks the trunk, and the bludgers zoom out.) Corpitch: The bludgers are up... followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game. (The snitch zooms around each Seeker's head, then disappears. The Pilot grabs the Quaffle.) Corpitch: The Quaffle is released... and the game begins! (Gryffindor takes possession of the ball and a chaser zooms past Slytherins towards their goal, and throws the ball, and scores! There is a ding.) Corpitch: Dolly Gentilella scores! 10 points for Gryffindor! (Corpitch presses a button and a 10 shows up beside a plaque with Gryffindors name.) (Nonny, in the air, claps.) Nonny: Yes! (A bludger zooms by Nonny.) Nonny: Whoa! (In the stands, Gryffindor cheers.) Mr. Langoustine: Well done! Corpitch: Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Rawfley Gordon. (Rawfley dodges people and throws for the Gryffindor hoops. Mr. Shapero appears and whacks the ball away with his broom. He smirks at Rawfley, who glares. Dolly and Jimberley Shaskan pass the Quaffle back and forth as they strategize to score. Dolly takes it, throws, and once again scores.) Gil and Dean: Yay! Nonny: Yes! Corpitch: Another 10 points to Gryffindor! Gryffindors: Yay! (The Slytherins decide to get messy. They dodge, kick, and try to score. Once again, Mr. Shapero blocks.) Rawfley: Give me that! (Rawfley grabs a beaters bat from one and whacks a bludger right at Mr. Shapero. It hits Mr. Shapero in the stomach and he falls to the ground. The crowd boo. Nonny is visibly upset. Slytherin laughs. The Slytherin members head off. One jumps over Brett (or Pablo) and scores. Nonny is upset again. Slytherin cheers. Rawfley talks to the other members.) Rawfley: Take that side! (They box Dolly in and sent her into the capes covering one of the towers. She falls down in and is out. The crowd boos. Slytherin scores once again. Suddenly, Nonny sees the Snitch. He starts to head off after it and then his broom starts bucking and turning.) Nonny: Whoa! Whooa! Mr. Langoustine: What's going on with Nonny's broomstick? (Molly looks through binoculars at Nonny, then at Mr. Grumpfish, who is muttering something.) Molly: It's Mr. Grumpfish! He's jinxing the broom! Gil: Jinxing the broom? What do we do? Molly: Leave it to me. (Molly hands Gil her binoculars and leaves. Nonny is knocked around, then falls, dangling by one arm from the broom.) Gil: Come on, Molly! (Molly is hurrying up a tower. She appears underneath Mr. Grumpfish and touches his cloak with her wand.) Molly: Lacarnum Inflamarae. (A spark ignites and Mr. Grumpfish's cloak catches fire. Molly leaves.) Man: Fire! You're on fire! Mr. Grumpfish: What? Oh! (Mr. Grumpfish knocks the man back, who falls into the Weather Weasel, who then also falls. Mr. Grumpfish bats out the fire and acts as though nothing happened. The broom stop bucking, and Nonny climbs back on. The Slytherin seeker is after the Snitch. Nonny takes off.) Gil: Go! Mr. Langoustine: Go go go! (Nonny rams the Slytherin Seeker, then is butted out. He returns, smashing the Seeker again as the Snitch dives. The boys follow, but they approach the ground quickly. The Slytherin Seeker backs out, and Nonny pulls up his broom as he follows the Snitch, feet above the ground. Nonny stands up, and steps forward, trying to grab the ball. He goes too far, and topples off the broom with a yelp, tumbling on the ground. He gets up and lurches. The crowd gasps. Molly appears beside a tower to see.) Mr. Langoustine: Looks like he's gonna be sick! (Nonny lurches and the Snitch pops out of his mouth. It lands in his hands.) Corpitch: He's got the Snitch! Nonny Pirruccello receives 150 points for catching the Snitch! (The Pilot blows the whistle.) Pilot: Gryffindor win! All: Yay! Tobias: No! Mr. Langoustine: Yes! Molly: Whoo-hoo! (Mrs. Grouper giggles happily. Nonny raises the Snitch into the air and the crowd, and his team, cheers.) Crowd: Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor! End of Part 5. Recap The Big Bad Wolf informs Gil about Nonny being chosen for a new seeker for Quidditch. Gil, Molly, Brett, and Pablo all advise Nonny who is nervous about the game, that he'll be ok. Nonny, Gil, and Molly walk up the staircases and decide to go to the 3rd floor before they change again. The 3rd floor is a forbidden floor for the students but they explore it anyway. They are scared into the Derp Dragon's room by the Marching Bandit's cat. They see the dragon and are scared away by it. They run to the common room. Molly says it was guarding something. The next day, Nonny is taught how to play Qudditch. In Charms Classs, Gil is doing a spell wrong and Molly has to tell him the right way to do it. At the Paved Grounds, Gil makes a comment that Molly has no friends and that upsets her. She goes to the bathroom and stays there and cries for the afternoon. A troll attacks the girls' bathroom with Molly still there. Nonny and Gil arrive and with Molly's help, they defeat the troll. Molly lies saying she went looking for the troll and she loses 5 points while Nonny and Gil earn 5 points each. Molly becomes one of their best friends after this experience. On the day of Quidditch, it's Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Gryffindor earns 20 points at first. Mr. Grumpfish tries to jinx Nonny's broom. Molly casts a spell that causes a fire to start on him. It distracts him. Nonny races to get the snitch and he tumbles off his broom and ends up getting the snitch in his mouth which makes them win for the season. Category:Stories